Age Of The Robot - Phan
by Scrump10
Summary: It is now 2100. Also known as the age of the robot, where our humanity is secondary to our survival, and our chances of surviving are looking dimmer with every passing day.
1. Prologue

There are times in life where you just want to forget, suppress everything bad that's ever happened. Hide away from the world as if life itself is the enemy.

There are also times that you want to cherish, memories that you never want to lose. Times so great that every little detail of the earth becomes precious and unique.

Years ago this is what people believed made us human. The journey, the ups and downs. The good and bad.

It is now 2100. Also known as the age of the robot, where our humanity is secondary to our survival, and our chances of surviving are looking dimmer with every passing day.


	2. Chapter 1

"Daniel!" An infuriated voice pulled me out of my light slumber.

"Do you even care about the importance of these lessons! Do you WANT to die?"

The year was 2110. Ten years since the first intelligent robot appeared on earth.

There had been much celebration on that day. Scientists and journalists from all around the world had flocked to London eager to see this amazing new creation, each one remarking on how it was 'a step forward for mankind' and how it would 'aid the development of the human race yet further.' They were all massively selfish. They refused to believe that the robot could do anything but good. Naivety was their downfall, humankind payed the price.

It was ironic really. How those same humans had been brutally murdered two months later by the very creation they were so proud of. How their beloved bot had become a monster bent on destroying the world. How it had been slowly building an army of robots that lacked empathy and didn't value life. How people had began to live in fear. How the age of the robot had started.

"Daniel! I swear I am going to!"

"Okay, okay Mr Frazer. I'm listening."

I currently attend a 'war school' These are the governments last resorts. They hope to train a generation of fighters, people worthy of taking on the robots.

However in my opinion they are already too late. Thousands of people are being murdered every day and the robots numbers are multiplying too quickly to be stopped. By the time our generation are ready to participate in this war it will already be over. And we will be reduced to a few slaves, living in a world unfit for supporting life.

However I suppose we have no choice but to try. Regaining our freedom is priority. Even if it does cost me mine.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Phil! I lov..." The sound of the gun, the agonizing screams as the bullet hit my mother, the blood flowing down her stomach, the tears streaming down her face, my fathers pleading and the humorless laugh of their killer.

I lay huddled in the kitchen cupboard where my mum had thrown me as soon as the doorbell chimed, listening and watching, waiting for the best opportunity to run, they had known for such a long time what was coming, knew that their line of work was dangerous beyond measure, knew that the robots would want them dead, yet this had not deterred them.

They had worked tirelessly to protect the innocent citizens of London from a large robot organization that had formed less than two years ago. A group bent on torturing humankind in the name of 'justice'. Yet it was common knowledge that this was just an excuse. They enjoyed the chase, enjoyed the pleas for help, the screams, as they hacked away at the human body, relishing the look of fear and desperation in peoples eyes. They called themselves The Robotic Law Enforcement Department and were the most feared organization in the whole of Europe.

My parents had been heroes. Elite soldiers trained to kill these monsters with deadly precision and little remorse. People depended on them, looked up to them, and now... Now they were gone. Leaving me alone in a world of ruin and fear, their lights snuffed out, like a fire without air.

As quickly as the RLED appeared, they vanished. Leaving me alone in the ruins of a once loving family home, memories tainted with splashes of blood and shards of broken glass. My parent's lay motionless on the floor, their faces contorted into an eternal cry of pain, their eyes glazed with unshed tears. It was all too much; I no longer had a home here. So with one backwards glance and a small prayer to whatever god that would listen, I ran, ran as far as I could, ran until the sunlight turned to darkness and the only sound I could hear was my own heavy breathing.

Only when I fell, the world fading to black did I stop. Relishing the thought that for a moment, I would be blissfully, contently unaware.

My name is Phil Lester and this is my reality.

I'm sorry for the long delay on this story, I had a lot of things going on with my life that needed sorting. I'm back now though to give you your daily dose of depressing fic. Hope this chapter was okay (I cant really say hope you enjoyed it because that would be totally wrong.)

If you enjoyed or have any ideas or pointers to make this fic better I would love to hear them! Don't hesitate to comment or drop me a message! It makes my day to hear feedback.

Lauren xx


	4. Chapter 3

Soooo this is the chapter that our Brown and Blue eyed boys meet ️ ️ ️ the feels were real writing this. Just imagining the scenario Ahhh ?

Okay I'll just shut up. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3

'Ha I don't think so!' I laughed obnoxiously as me and my friend PJ strolled down the street on the way home from school. 'Honestly how would that even work?!'

Today had been long, fighting skills followed by double robot programming was the worst timetable possible. To make matters worse everything here was done on a tight schedule and as quickly as possible, therefore minimising the risk of us getting hurt, being away from home for a long period of time was risky, and being as careless as we were now, strolling down the road, was seen as outrageous.

Yet we risked it anyway, if only to feel truly free even for a little while. Feeling the wind blowing through your hair and hearing the soft patter of rain on the pavements was indescribable. Adults constantly talked of their childhood with eyes full of tears, reminiscing on their long walks in the woods, swimming in lakes and even simple things such as browsing in shops. It seems humans had once taken things like that for granted and had not stopped to think about what the world was slowly becoming. Now there was no natural beauty left. Only dull, grey, foreboding streets and infinitely tall obstructive skyscrapers lined the skies in a brutally horrific display of what the world had become.

"I'll see you tomorrow Dan!" PJ laughed as he waved goodbye, "my mum wants me back quickly tonight, she got worried by what she saw on the news."

"Okay! See you around." I waved back grinning cheekily before heading in the direction of my house humming along to my favourite song. The weather was cold and frost clung to the street signs, making the street look almost picturesque, the city was dark, only faintly illuminated by the remaining street lamps and a few flickering shop signs. It was beautiful in its own sort of way, yet still kind of creepy.

As I continued to walk, I began to hear a faint sound coming from the alleyway to my right, mist hung to the walls in a dense sheet and the pitch black seemed to thicken yet further with every step I took towards it. Every class I had ever had and every person I had met warned me of situations like this, telling me that robots enjoyed trapping people, playing with their curiosity and generosity and feeding off it in a sick, guilt free display of their inhumanity. Yet this was not enough. Call me naive. Call me a curious idiot. But there was something within that alley that was drawing me in and with every step I took towards it, my logic became further and further disconnected.

"Hello." I whispered, the sounds instantly stopping at the noise my voice created, in contemplation or terror I was unsure.

"Umm, I don't want to hurt you." I whispered edging forwards again, taking my first step into the darkness. I really was an idiot, but it was too late to back out now. "I just want to help."

I yelped as I heard the sound louder than before, coming from just beyond the mist, it sounded almost like the cry of a boy, pitiful sobs echoed throughout the alleyway in a continuos stream of hurt, confusion and loneliness, it was a sound I was all too familiar with... Then I ran, throwing caution to the wind, searching through the shadows for the source of that voice. Hurtling through the darkness like the soldier I had always wanted to be...And then I found him.

Curled at the end of the alleyway, his black clothes ripped to shreds and face covered in blood, lay a young boy, around my age. His body shivered in fright and he looked to be straining every muscle in his body as he scuttled away from me, eyes wide, in frantic desperation.

"I don't want to hurt you." I whispered again, raising my palms to show him I was without a weapon.

Slowly, as if trying to seek out my ulterior motive, he scanned me up and down, reluctantly nodding as he saw I had nothing to hide, gently allowing himself to slide back to the floor, his face hitting the rough ground as his adrenaline left him, leaving his body weaker than before.

Taking another tentative step closer, I whispered "I'm going to help you up now, okay?" He looked up at me then, tears rolling down his face, in what I assumed to be relief and nodded once more. His black hair clung to his face, covering his eyes, and his skin was pale and drawn. "Phil" he whispered hoarsely "My name's Phil."


End file.
